How it began, and how it will all end
by xxproflupinxx
Summary: Just a story about what happens throughout their lives(mainly Lily's). Started when she got her letter, and will go through the years until the end. Romance will ensure. Lily/James in the end. Might have some Lily/Severus action in middle. So be forewarne


***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that was first in the mind of the Goddess//J.K. Rowling//. I only own any characters of my own creationm, which is only Lily's aunt so far. That's it. Plus, please do not sue. I have no money. Only pocket lent. If you want that, then e-mail me. I have it posted in my BIO thingy. ^_^ ***  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily groaned loudly, smacking her alarm clock to set the annoying buzzing off, before sliding back between her rather warm covers. She had almost been asleep, when something hard pounded on her closed door, causing Lily to shoot up in her bed.  
  
"WAKE UP, YOU FREAK! MUM TOLD ME TO GET YOU UP! BESIDES SHE GETS MAD AT ME WHEN YOU OVERSLEEP, AND /NOTHING/, I MEAN NOTHING WILL RUIN THIS DAY FOR ME. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, FREAK?" Petunia hissed loudly through her door.  
  
"What's today?" Lily responded, quickly exiting her bed and putting on some clothes she had picked out the night before. Which consisted of a black shirt with a devil cat, black loose jeans, and some flip-flops.  
  
"MY BIRTHDAY, YOU FREAK. NOW GET UP AND GET DRESSED AND TRY AND NOT DRESS IN YOUR FREAK CLOTHES, YOU GOTHIC FREAK. ATLEAST TRY TO BE NORMAL." Petunia still continued to bark at Lily through her closed door.  
  
Lily groaned. How could she have forgotten? Lily had meant to pretend to go to stay at a friends house, even when most of them were on vacation somewheres.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she barked some more.  
  
"Oh, Nothing, dear sister." Lily said, sarcastically.  
  
Petunia snorted in anger and walked, more like, stormed away.  
  
Lily and smiled and opened up her window, hoping she might get one of those rare cool summer breezes, to help her wake up a bit.  
  
After a dew moments, a slight breeze flew throughout her room, but it wasn't cool. It was a rather warm, but okay. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth against her rather pale face. Then she felt the warmth suddenly disappear, as a shadow fell across her face.  
  
She quickly opened her eyes to see a bird of some sort flying towards a window. Her window, to be exact.  
  
She shrieked, and moved out of the way as the bird flew into her room.  
  
Lily slowly recognised that the bird was an owl. A tan owl, at that. Then it hit her. An owl that is seen in the daylight, flying around. //How odd,// she thought, quizzically overlooking the owl.  
  
Then she noticed that the owl had something attached to its' leg. Three things, actually. One was a sort-of letter(which looked rather old); the other was a small nametag that read 'Grelda' on it; and third there was a small pouch tied to the other leg with theses words stitched into it that read: '3 Knuts Please'.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and shook her head, thinking maybe she was imagining it all, but when she opened them back up again, it was still all there. The same as before.  
  
Lily decided that the letter must have been for her, so she kindly removed the letter from Grelda's leg and started to examine the handwriting used on the letter. It looked like a calligraphy, but an ancient, yet readable one. She flipped the letter on its' back and there was a sort-of crest there. It had a huge 'H' in a now-hard wax, sealing the letter closed.  
  
Curious about the contents of this strange letter, she ripped the letter open. It read, "  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ************* Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore ((A/N: I am not putting what Dumbledore was in, because he might not have done them already at that time...))  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We will await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily shook the envelope and another paper fell out upon her lap, but she was too bewildered to open it and read what it said. After she got done reading it, she read it again and again until she nearly had memorised it all.  
  
Lily sat down on the edge of her bed, letter in hand, wondering what was going on.  
  
"This must be some type of joke," Lily said to herself. Taking a quick glance at the letter, before remembering the owl. She turned her head towards the owl, who was looking like it wanted something. //Maybe it wanted 2 nuts,// she thought, //Maybe they spelled 'nuts' and accidentally called it 'knuts'. It could happen.//  
  
Lily opened her desk drawer and amazingly found 4 peanuts and dropped them into the owl's pocket, and Lily smiled at it.  
  
The owl fluffed its' wings angrily and pecked her on the forehead before taking flight back out the still open window.  
  
"Ow!" Lily cried in pain, rubbing her forehead where the owl had pecked her at.  
  
Lily then remembered the letter again, and glanced down at it, which it was resting on top of her lap.  
  
//It must be some sort of sick joke that somebody finds funny,// she thought, when she suddenly heard the door bell ring. //But it /would/ be cool to be accepted to a place like that, if it even existed.//  
  
Lily shrugged it off and decided to see who was at the front door. //It must be Petunia's guests,// Lily thought, jumping down the stair steps two at a time. //Maybe I can scare the, with my presence,// she happily thought, as she bounded for the front door.  
  
Lily very quickly opened the door, but instead of finding any of Petunia's guests, she found her aunt(on her father's side) standing there, with a rather large pink and black polka dotted umbrella, even though it wasn't raining. Lily smiled and pounced her. Her aunt was a rather large women, but still fashionably. She wore all the newest fashions that were seen throughout the world. Her aunt was about 45 years old(5 years older than her brother), Reddish-brown hair, and bright green eyes, just like herself.  
  
"Aunt Lana!" Lily almost screamed, clinging to her stomach. She temporally forgot about the letter that she had received earlier.  
  
Her aunt smiled and hugged her back. "Hello, Lily. How are you? I guess you might be wondering why I am here."  
  
Lily let her go and thought about it. After she thought about it, it was strange to see her aunt there. Her aunt had never voluntarily went to their house, unless under dire emergency. "Well, Petunia's birthday /is/ today. I sort-of guessed that's why you were here."  
  
Her aunt raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever come before for one of your sister's birthdays before? Plus, I didn't even know." Her aunt smiled. "Let's go and sit down. I have to explain some things to tell you. You might be mighty confused about it all."  
  
"Huh?" Lily exclaimed, bedazzled.  
  
"Didn't you get your letter?" her aunt asked, taking off her large pink hat, hanging it on the coat/hat hanger.  
  
"The what? A lett-" Lily stopped short. The Letter? Was she talking about the letter that I had just been sent? A million thoughts suddenly started to fly throughout her head, giving her a slight headache.  
  
"Didn't you receive a letter from a school called 'Hogwarts'?" Her aunt replied, looking concerned at the very confused Lily.  
  
"You mean, that wasn't some sort-of joke that somebody was playing on me? That what it said is /true/?" Lily responded, not knowing that her mouth was slightly gaped.  
  
"Why on Earth would someone joke about that, my dear? Go on up to your room and retrieve your letter. I am going to find your father and inform him. He doesn't know, does he?" her aunt asked, also setting aside the umbrella.  
  
Lily shook her head and took off towards her room, to retrieve the letter. When she returned, her father and mother was sitting on the couch, across from her aunt.  
  
When her mum and father noticed that she had arrived in the room, they jumped up and half-walked half-ran towards her. Then, they swallowed her up in a sea of arms. Okay, only 4 arms, but still. To a 10(almost 11) year old, that's alot of arms. Then, it was followed by the hugging of her aunt, as well. "Oh Lils! Your a witch! We didn't think that you were going to be one! Oh. We had been thinking that Petunia might be one, but we seriously doubted it, since your father wasn't one. But here you are! A witch! I am so happy!" her mother said, starting to cry. Her father just smiled, and hugged his daughter again.  
  
After going into further explanation of what Hogwarts was, witches and wizards, and magic(about 4 hours later), it was finally time to leave. Her aunt promised to be back in about a week so they could go to Diagon Alley, to get all her Hogwarts supplied ahead of time. Lily, of course, was so excited and got extremely giddy at the thought of going to a place for a whole year without her sister, but most of all, to a place where magic, fantasy, and make-believe really existed, and she was being accepted into it.  
  
Lily usually had trouble getting to sleep at nights, but tonight, she surprisingly found that it was quite easy to fall asleep. She didn't think that she would, with all the excitement that she had experienced in the day.  
  
The week passed agonizely for Lily, who wanted to learn as much as she could of the wizard world before she left for the school.  
  
The time finally arrived for their trip to Diagon Alley. The doorbell rang, and Lily jumped the steps(now four at a time), and opened up the door, to find her aunt, smiling down at her.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"I've never been more ready." Lily quickly responded, grabbing her aunt's arm as they left the house.  
  
When they arrived at the place where Diagon Alley was at, Lily was surpsied to stop at a place called "The Leaky Cauldron", obviously some-sort of bar. Lily frowned slightly.  
  
"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley."  
  
Her aunt laughed. "Yes. We are. Sort-of. It is hidden underground, hidden from Muggle eyes. Muggles cannot see this place. It is protected by magic so that they won't notice." her aunt informed her, as they entered into the bar.  
  
Lily nodded, not quite understanding why they wouldn't want them to see it, but shrugged it off. She'd have to ask her later on.  
  
After Lily had to meet numerous people inside the bar, they finally made it to the back of it, which opened up into a small, enclosed brick unkept garden area. Lily just couldn't help but frown again. Then her aunt laughed again.  
  
"Lily, dear. You must stop doing all that frowning. It does a pretty face no good." she replied, removing her umbrella and tapping it on a series of bricks with the tip of her umbrella.  
  
Lily then just stood there in amazement, as the bricks started to change, and move aside. After a few moments, she realized that it was no longer a brick wall, but now a brick archway. Which led to a whole street of shops.  
  
"Welcome Lily. To Diagon Alley." her aunt proudly said, smiling.  
  
((A/N: I will not go into detail about it all. Just read the books. You can tell what she saw...bascially...))  
  
Lily smiled broadly, wanting to explore each store throughly. Her aunt must have realized this, so she put a lone hand on her niece's shoulder and shook her head. "Let's go get all your neccesay stuff first. THEN, you can explore."  
  
Lily pouted jokingly, but they both laughed as they set off towards the stores that they needed to go to first.  
  
After about two hours later, they had finally finished. Her aunt had gone off on her own, after seeing some old schooling friends from her day.  
  
Lily was about to enter the Flourish and Blotts bookshop again, just to check out what type of books they have in stow, when something ran into her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Lily landed painfully on her foot the wrong way. "Ow!" she yelped.  
  
She saw a hand offering its' services to help her up, since they knocked her to the ground. She looked up to come face-to-face with three boys. "Sorry there. I just didn't see you there. It was my fault," a boy with round-shaped glasses said, smiling slightly before helping her up.  
  
"Uh. It's okay. I didn't see you either." Lily replied, still a bit dizzy.  
  
"Oh. Are you a Hogwarts student too?" the second boy asked, looking over a bag that clearly showed a robe, with a pin attached to it, with a letter 'H' on it.  
  
Lily nodded. "Yes, I am. I didn't even know that there was a place called it until a week ago."  
  
They all smiled and nodded. "Oh, by the way, my name is James Potter." said the boy who had knocked her down. He had round-shaped glasses, liquid chocolate-brown eyes, and unkept black hair.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, and he's Sirius." the boy named 'Remus' said, pointing over to his other friend beside him. Remus had shoulder-length sandy-blond hair, with some-what amber eyes. This 'Sirius' also had shoulder-length hair, but it was jet-black, and he had rather aqua-blue eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lily Evans." Lily responded, after shaking all their hands.  
  
"Hi Lily." they said back, then they noticed the time. "Hey, we have to go, but maybe we will see you on the train? Maybe we can sit together or something."  
  
Lily smiled. "Sure." she said, waving to the dissapearing boys.  
  
//Wow,// she thought, //I just got an invitation of a lifetime, /and/ I just met some boys, cute boys at that.// Lily smiled, and went off to find her aunt, forgetting about the bookshop alltogether.  
  
After she returned home, all she wanted to do was write in her diary about all that had happened to her, but once again, she couldn't keep herself asleep, and she was asleep even before her head hit the pillow. //Just you wait world,// she thought, //I AM special. And I will show you all how special I am.//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay. I know that this is the most used first chapter of most all L/J fics, IF they are starting from the beginning. Sure. I know I am a sucky writer(for reference, check other fan-fictions), but that doesn't mean I will stop writing. I will until I die a lonely woman in jail cell, and run out of paper to do so. That probably will be the death of me. I will kill all my husbands with poison at dinner time, and spend the rest of the time in jail. Lovely picture, isn't it? O.o I hope I will update some more sooner. Tell me what you think. Laters! ^_^ 


End file.
